Shippmas oneshots
by Aya Williams
Summary: a collection of romance oneshots made for Christmas. Will include a couple of same sex couples, so if you're not for that, you can skip them.
1. Warmth-DJatie

I'm going to try and include six oneshots total.

Katie was cold. This wasn't all that surprising seeing as she was quite skinny and didn't have the thickest coat on. She was used to hudding with Sadie for warmth, but she wasn't here right now as Katie had been shopping for her gift and hadn't wanted her to know what it was. Of course Sadie could probably guess since they were BBFFLs. The point was that she didn't have her friend to huddle against.

Katie didn't have a car, sure her parents had offered after she'd gotten her license but Katie didn't want a car until Sadie had a car, so she'd hadn't taken it. As such she was waiting for the bus, in the cold, after five pm, and it was snowing. Katie wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to remain warm.

"Katie that you?" A familiar voice said. The raven haired girl turned to a large teen, far from being scared however, a grin took her face as the teen in question was a teddy bear.

"DJ! I didn't think you'd be out this late." She exclaimed, truthfully, it was only around seven but DJ struck her as the kind of person who preferred to be inside before dark.

"Neither did I but christmas shopping always takes longer than you want." He replied. "So you been waiting long?" With a shudder Katie nodded. She wasn't quite sure how long it had been but it felt like at least fifteen minutes. DJ gave her a concerned look. "You okay? You seem cold."

"I am," She admitted rubbing her arms in a vain attempt to warm herself. "Usually Sadie and I keep each other warm but she's not here." Her breath came out in a cloud as though affirming that it was cold.

"Well I could help keep you warm." He offered. Katie's face flushed, though with her darker skin tone and the bad lighting it was unlikely he'd noticed. Had it been any other guy Katie might have wondered what his motivations were, but DJ was too nice for that. In fact Katie wasn't even sure he knew how his offer could be misinterpreted.

"Sure, if it's not any trouble." Katie found herself saying. She had meant to decline but it couldn't hurt. She was cold.

"No trouble at all." DJ smiled wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Katie could feel her blush deepening. She had never been this close to a guy before. DJ was warm, like really warm. Katie wondered how he did it. Was it because he was so big? She felt safe in his arms, like being wrapped in the arms of a giant teddy bear.

Katie had always known DJ was muscular but it was different to actually feel how muscular he was. Even though it should have been obvious, there was something about DJ's gentle nature that made you underestimate how strong he was. Katie absentmindedly snuggled closer.

"You feeling warm yet?" He asked, She sighed happily and nodded. "Good." They stood in silence a moment as Katie enjoyed the moment. She and Sadie had often thought of the over the top things their boyfriends might do, once they got boyfriends anyway. In this moment however it occurred to her that a small gesture like this one could be just as nice. She looked at DJ and was about to mention how nice it felt, luckily the bus arrived before she could say anything dumb. "After you." He said.

Katie entered the bus to find a nearby seat. She smiled at DJ as he followed suit. "May I sit here?" he asked.

"Of course you can!" She replied a bit too enthusiastically, She didn't want DJ to think she was too excited to sit next to him. It might make him nervous. He smiled and sat next to her. "So," She began feeling a bit awkward. "I've never seen you ride the bus before, why are you here now?" She asked, then realizing how her words could be taken she backpedaled. "Not that I mind."

He chuckled. "Nah I get it, well usually my mama helps me get around, but I was buying her a present today and I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"What did you get her? If you don't mind me asking?" She replied curiously.

"A new spice rack, so she can make all her delicious food." DJ answered. "What did you get Sadie?"

Katie would have asked how he knew she was buying Sadie a present but when she thought about it it was kinda obvious. "I got her this new hip hop cd that she'll love to blast through her stereo speakers."

The bus jolted as it came to a quick stop. Katie, not weighing much, was flug forward into DJ's lap. She blushed as she looked up at him. "Sorry." She giggled.

"No problem." he replied looking at bit embarrassed himself.

A girl came onto the bus looking drenched. She had red hair in pigtails with a flower adorning it. She wore a red coat and green pants. The girl sat on one of the seats across the aisle and groaned.

"Late christmas shopping?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, it kind of snuck up on me this year." She chuckled. "It's freezing."

"Tell me about it." Katie replied. "I was a shivering wreck out there."

The red haired girl smiled. "Yeah but at least you had your boyfriend to keep you warm."

The two glanced at each other and blushed at these words, glancing to the side. A short while later Katie rang the bell for her stop. DJ looked at her in surprise. "Wait you get off here too?"

"Yeah I live half a block from the next stop." She explained.

"I live two blocks from this stop." He said. "Guess we can keep each other company a little longer."

The two exited the bus and began to walk. "You don't have to walk me home." She said, bashfully looking at the ground.

"My house is in this direction anyway so I might as well." He replied wrapping his arms around her. "Besides wouldn't want you to freeze."

The two walked in silence neither sure what to say. Eventually they reached Katie's door. "Well this is where we part." She said. She stared at him, not really wanting to go.

"Yeah," He replied staring back. There were a few tense moments as they stood there. The next thing she knew she had pressed her mouth to DJ's. His lips felt firm but not rough a lot like the guy himself. About five seconds in she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"Sorry about that." She said blushing darkly.

"Don't be." He said. "It was nice." A few silent moments passed. "So you wanna exchange numbers?"

Katie's heart soared. She was finally getting a guy's number, and he'd been the one to ask! "Sure." The two exchanged numbers and DJ went on his way. Katie opened the door and found Sadie in her living room as usual. "You're back late, what happened? Her best friend asked.

Katie looked and the number in her hand. "Something wonderful."


	2. Gingerbread-coco

A/N:Alright time for some coco! I like this ship just because Courtney needs a genuine guy who kind of likes being bossed around. That said Courtney shouldn't be too controlling.

With respect to the reviewers:

Dolph63: Thanks! That was the goal. Some of these will be adorable. Some will be fun. And couple down the line will be hurt comfort. I know you like this pairing so enjoy!

Bridgekeil: I already have two other Bridgette pairings planned of this. That said I could write you a oneshot some point after Christmas. They're all fanon ships

Jonathen Youngs: No, I'm not comfortable enough with B's character to write that.

Cody stood before the door of the house excitement running through his veins. Today was the day of his date with Courtney. Okay it was less a date and more doing an activity for the school fundraiser. He liked to think of it as a date though, after all he and Courtney would be spending an extended amount of time together. Just the two of them.

The only reason he was getting this chance was because Courtney had no other resources. As usual she had taken it upon herself to ensure the winter bake sale was a success. About a month before she had posted the volunteer sheet for it. In the past there were at least a few people who would sign up for this. This time however, only Bridgette and DJ were willing. The reason for this? Courtney herself.

The last event she was in charge of had gone extremely well. If you weren't part of the set up. For anyone involved in preparation it was a nightmare. Courtney had not been satisfied with anything. She had gone full control freak, and ended up doing a lot of it herself. No one wanted to deal with her again.

So when Cody had seen the list he'd signed on. With such a small crew, he'd get to spend some time Courtney he figured. It had taken being pushed to the deadline with no other alternative but he was getting his chance.

'Alright Codmeister,' he began. 'You can't afford to screw this up, it took you forever to convince Courtney to let you help her. You probably won't get another chance like this. No pressure.' He swallowed. 'Come on Codmeister you've spent days practicing pick up lines and working on your stance. You've got this.' Having convinced himself of his own flirting ability he rang the doorbell.

He prepared himself as the door opened, but the witty remark he had died on his tongue as he saw the critical look Courtney gave him. It was as though she was trying to judge his abilities and was not impressed with what she saw.

"You're a minute late." The brunette said an eyebrow raised in skepticism.

Cody could have sworn he'd arrived on time. He'd checked his phone and everything. It was then realized the minute she was talking about had probably been spent amping himself up. He calmed himself. 'You've still got this Codmeister you just have to play it cool.'

"Well being late is fashionable right?" He said, Courtney gave him an unamused look. "Or not…"

"Just come inside." She replied shortly, with a nod Cody followed her into the foyer. He hung his coat on the nearby hook and continued. He didn't really notice anything about his surroundings as he had begun to absentmindedly stare at Courtney's butt.

'Even when she's got her back turned to me she looks amazing.' He shook his head to clear it. If Courtney caught him doing that she'd beat him to a pulp, which while kinda hot, would interrupt his plans to woo her.

He brought himself to attention as they entered the kitchen. If he was going to impress Courtney he needed to be on top of things. He giggled internally. 'Not like that!' Curse his adolescent mind.

"Alright now I've measured out all the ingredients we need for gingerbread cookies in exact amounts. All we need to do is combine them." She explained. She gestured to a spot on the counter next to her, it held a couple eggs, brown sugar, butter, molasses, a large bowl and an electric mixer. "You cream the sugar and butter. Then add the other wet ingredients, while I whisk the dry ingredients together." She turned to him. "You can do that right?"

"No problem," He agreed. After one last skeptical look she turned to her own work. Cody looked at his ingredients. Okay so creaming the butter and sugar meant mixing them together until they were blended, right? Cody put the butter and sugar in the bowl and started the mixer. Now all he had to do was move the mixer around until the mixture was smooth and they be creamed. Of course that wasn't the only thing he wanted to cream…

'Stop it brain, that isn't what we need to focus on!' He thought in protest. He brought himself back to the task at hand, once he had finished he picked up an egg. Giving Courtney a glance he decided to show off. He cracked the egg and twisted the contents of it into the bowl all at once. With a grin he turned to her, she hadn't seen anything. He sighed and returned to his job. Once the eggs and molasses were in, he mixed everything together.

It was starting to smell good and it was all he could do to restrain himself from eating the mixture. He didn't think Courtney would appreciate him eating their work. He was brought from his thoughts by her approaching him with the bowl of dry ingredients. "Finished?" She asked shortly.

'Quick now's your chance! Say something suave!' He cleared his throat and gave what he hoped was a sexy smile. "Would I ever let you down?" He said giving her a finger gun.

"Whatever, now I'm going to slowly pour in the dry ingredients and you mix them in." She instructed. He nodded as she began to do so. Her movements were so methodical, one move flowing into the next like a calculation of limbs. Cody digged that in a chick.

He did he own part well until the last point where he accidently turned the speed to high and covered the brunette in flour. "Cody! Now I have to shower!" She exclaimed. She took a deep breath. "Okay no matter the dough is ready, all we have to do is split into two pieces, flatten them into a disk shape and chill them in the fridge for a couple hours." The two did as instructed and placed them in the fridge.

"Now I'm going to take a shower, then I'll read until the dough is finished cooling. You can go to the living room and do whatever it is you do." With that Courtney turned to leave. "And if you even think about peeping you won't like my response." The brunette left.

Cody sighed as he approached where he assumed the living room was. Oh well he brought his laptop, might as well enjoy an mmo while he waited.

/

Two hours later the two of them rolled out the dough and cut gingerbread people from it. They baked the first tray for ten minutes. Courtney put in the second tray and they waited for the first batch to cool.

"Alright we should be able to decorate them now. Cody you may use whatever you want from the candy but don't go overboard, too many toppings ruins the look and taste."

Cody looked down at the gingerbread person. Looking over the ingredients He spotted what he wanted. He took two small chocolate chips and placed them for eyes. He took a bag filled with chocolate frosting and gave it hair. He squeezed a few dots below each eye for freckles, then cut a red M&M in half and placed it for a mouth. He finished his creation with a few buttons.

It was then he noticed Courtney looking over his shoulder. "You like it?" He asked.

"I didn't know you were so good at decorating." She replied absentmindedly. She realized what she was doing and coughed. "I mean it's okay, keep going." Cody grinned. The two of them continued to decorate in silence, eventually all four trays of cookies were finished. "You know we might just make the bake sale a success after all." Courtney remarked looking satisfied.

"Yeah, that was a lot of fun." He replied. He picked up the first cookie he'd made. "This one's my favorite though."

"Why's that?" She asked curiously.

"It reminds me of you." Cody said with a smile. He thought she saw Courtney blush for a moment but it was so quick he may have imagined it. "I guess I should get home." He said she walked him to the door, he grabbed his coat and moved to leave.

"Cody." He heard Courtney say. He glanced back. "Thanks." She finished looking grateful.

"Sure I'm happy to help." He closed the door behind him. The moment he did so he pumped his fist in the air. 'She thanked me!' He thought beaming. 'It's a start.'


	3. Caroling-Troah

A/N: I love these two together. I think they work out because of the similarities Noah shares with Gwen. Both are antisocial, closed off, sarcastic,and difficult to reach but are good people once you see past that.

With respect to the reviewers:

Bridgekiel: Personally I just find fanon couples more fun to write.I think Ezekeil is akward but sweet.

Johnathen Youngs.: Nothing is wrong with B as a character I just can't get into his head.

"No." Noah said firmly, he wasn't going to budge on the issue. No matter what trent tried to convince him.

"Come on." Trent protested, he'd already asked three times, what he expected to change between the last time and this was beyond him.

"Absolutely not." He re enforced though it was beginning to feel like a futile effort. That said if Trent wanted to play the waiting game Noah was more than ready. He knew how to say no at least a hundred different ways.

"Please." The guitarist pleaded giving him his most charming grin, coupled with his 'you know you want to' eyes.

"Trent you know that look doesn't work on me." He said rolling his eyes.

"You'll have fun." Trent argued.

"That's debatable." He countered.

"Yes Noah I am dateable but that's not the point of discussion." The raven haired boy teased.

Noah smirked despite himself. "I'm rubbing off on you."

"Unfortunately." He grinned.

"I'll give you some healthy cynicism yet." .He replied.

"Not before I give you some compassion." Trent taunted.

"Never." He chuckled. "I'm heartless."

"Too heartless to go caroling with me?" The guitarist asked.

Noah sighed. "I was hoping you'd forgotten about that,"

"You should be so lucky." He smirked.

"Okay so let's just say hypothetically that I agreed to go with you and your followers." He started.

"The term you're looking for is friends Noah." Trent interrupted.

Noah thought about Katie, Sadie, and Beth; "Right, 'friends,'." He rolled his eyes. " How many people are going to enjoy being interrupted in the middle of the evening by our off key singing?"

"We're not that off key." The guitarist protested.

"Really? Trent you're the only one who's good at singing." Noah deadpanned.

"You'd be really good at singing if you put some emotion into it." He teased.

"Sure, and you're secretly a player." He sarcastically replied.

"Noah I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. If you don't come caroling with us I'll make sure to choose the most saccharine sweet teen romance I can find for our next movie night." Trent threatened.

"You wouldn't." He scoffed.

"Wouldn't I?" The raven haired boy smirked.

Noah was caught and he knew it. Trent knew how much he hated teen romances. The only thing he could do now was try to salvage this. "On one condition."

"What condition?" he asked.

"I get to choose one house we go to." It was an innocuous request.

"Fine." He agreed.

Just then the doorbell rang. As Trent opened the door Noah covered his ears, Just in time as a piercing squeal hit him. Katie, Sadie, and Beth all hugged the guitarist. "Oh my gosh Trent! I'm so excited to go caroling!" Katie began.

"I've always wanted to go caroling!" Sadie continued.

"I'm just glad I don't have to go alone this year!" Beth admitted.  
"I'm happy to go. I've always thought it was nice to spread holiday cheer." Trent replied.

"That's so sweet!" The pigtailed girls said in unison.

"I'm glad someone else agrees with me." Beth grinned.

"And Noah will be going with us." The guitarist said.

"You convinced him to go?" Katie beamed.

"Of course he did! Who could say no to Trent?" Sadie said.

Okay that was enough letting them swoon. Of course just interrupting the conversation would be no fun. With a devious grin Noah tapped him on the shoulder. The moment he turned Noah kissed him. The guitarist's eyes fluttered shut, and he took the opportunity to give the girls a look over his shoulder. Nothing too mean just a reminder that Trent was his and they couldn't have him. Having made his point he pulled away.

"And here I thought you'd be mad at me." Trent said breathily.

"I was." He smirked pulling him into another kiss.

"It's so cute!" Katie giggled.

Ultimately that was why he tolerated them. They were annoying but they respected his relationship with Trent.

/

The first house they approached had traps all over the yard like someone's personal alarm system. Personally Noah wanted to skip it but Trent seemed convinced anyone this paranoid needed holiday cheer. Noah just hoped they didn't have a shotgun or something.

They knocked on the door and were instantly caught in a net. Noah ended up caught between Beth and Sadie while Katie ended up under Trent. Frankly Noah was jealous. The door opened and a pale teen with stubble stepped out. He wore a green beanie and an orange vest over a white shirt. "Not today zombies!" he cried.

"Dude would zombies be able to ring your doorbell?" Noah deadpanned.

"You never know they're getting smarter all the time." The paranoid guy said.

"We're not zombies. We just came to sing you carols." Trent said.

"That's exactly the kind of thing a zombie would say!" He retorted.

"Look dude keep your paranoid delusions. Just let us out!" Noah protested. Between Beth and Sadie he was having a hard time breathing. Just as he thought he might pass out, the guy let them down.

"I guess you're not zombies, they don't need to breathe." He explained seeing their confused looks.

"We'll just go." Trent said awkwardly.

The second house was decorated like something out of a magazine. Noah relaxed, he knew who lived here. The worst they had to worry about was being hit with a handbag. They walked to the door and knocked upon it. Luckily DJ answered the door and not his mama.

"Hey guys, what you doing here?" The brickhouse asked,

"We're here to give you a little Christmas cheer." Trent replied. With that they launched into a rendition of jingle bells. Noah may have deliberately sung the wrong lyrics once or twice. From the look Trent gave him he knew there was going to be a talk about it later.

DJ brushed a tear from his eye. "That was beautiful man. Thanks for stopping by."

"It's cool man." The guitarist said.

"Happy to do it!" Beth agreed.

"Yeah, we could sing you more if you want." Katie offered.

DJ shook his head. "Nah, you guys probably have a lot of other stops to make."

"That we do, let's go." Noah said taking the opportunity to walk away before the others could change his mind. About halfway across the yard he spotted DJ drawing Trent close from the corner of his eye.

"Nice job getting Noah out of the house. I know how much of a homebody he is." The brickhouse said.

"I had to threaten him with teen romance but I managed." Trent grinned.

"I'm glad, between you and me that dude needs to get out more." DJ said leaning in close.

"I can still hear you." Noah called. He chuckled at DJ's embarrassed look. To be honest though it was nice to know even the brickhouse had some criticisms.

/

After DJ's they went to several houses with mixed results. One house had a strawberry blonde in a tracksuit, who slammed the door in their face. Another had a pudgy guy who insisted he was evil incarnate. He teared up at their singing but attempted to hide it. Yet another had a freaky girl in a green sweater, who wouldn't stop staring at him. When he'd asked why she'd said something about his aura being hard to read under all the gray. Needless to say Noah had about reached his limit. He knew Trent wanted to go see Bridgette but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Trent can I go home yet?" He asked. He expected some kind of jab at his social tolerance, but was met with silence. That was unlike Trent so he turned to look at him. His face was sad, and he wouldn't stop looking at the ground. Noah felt his heart sink. He knew that look. So he was not surprised when he turned the direction of Bridgette's house to find Gwen talking to the blonde.

'She must have stopped by for a quick visit.' He thought. He liked Gwen and he didn't blame her for what she had done. She had every right to break up with Trent. He knew that but it didn't make the pain Trent was going through any less. He put a hand on the raven haired boy's shoulder. "Do you want to see her?"

Trent sighed. "I do and I don't. I want to talk with her again because she's amazing and I still want to be friends…"

"But?" Noah prompted.

"But it hurts to see her Noah. I know it shouldn't because it's been almost a year, and I have you." The guitarist looked guilty. "I don't know how this must make you feel, seeing that I'm not over her yet but-"

Noah cut him off with a kiss. He stiffened in shock but slowly relaxed into him. Noah pulled away. "Don't worry about that. Let's just skip this one okay?"

Trent nodded. "Maybe we can go sing at the house you pick next?"

"Sure." he said with a smile. He tried to ignore the giggling and whispers of the other three. This was their moment.

/

Noah knocked on the door. This was the thing he'd been looking forward to all night. As the door opened he smirked. Alejandro looked irritated but quickly settled into his mask. "Trent, Noah, ladies! What can I do for you?"

"Sorry to interrupt your evening but we just wanted to sing you a song." Beth said with a grin.

"It's no trouble at all." The spaniard replied but his eyes said something else. "What song did you have in mind?"

"How about the twelve days of Christmas." Noah suggested. He gave Alejandro a grinchlike grin.

"That's a good one!" Sadie agreed,

"Perhaps you'd like to sing a different song? I would hate for you to strain your voice." Alejandro tried to persuade them.

"It's no trouble!" Katie exclaimed, and with that they began to sing. Noah had to admit it'd been a stressful night, but it was so worth it to interrupt Alejandro's evening.


	4. Kindness-Dawnkiel

A/N: They both like animals and are misunderstood. I think they're cute.

With respect to the reviewers.

Bridgekiel: Yeah Trent didn't have much personality in island. So when they gave him more of one in action I was happy even if others thought it 'ruined him.' I like Geoff/Brody too. The others I've never thought of. I hope you enjoy this one.

BaguetteMan: I am not taking requests, and even if I was, I can't write Gwody, not after the history those two have.

GuyBuddy: Thank you.

Ezekiel could hear the sounds of the party from outside the bathroom. It sounded like fun but he was too scared to leave his spot huddled by the toilet with the door locked. As he sat there with not much to do, he began to think of how he'd come to be in this situation.

Three weeks ago he had gone to his first day of public school. He hadn't been very confident but he was excited to meet new people. For the first week things went relatively well, he was awkward and didn't have a lot of people he considered friends but no one picked on him, aside from Duncan.

Then at the beginning of week two their team lost a game of dodgeball. It was then Ezekiel uttered the words that sent his social life down the drain. "This wasn't fair, our team has more girls on it!" At the time he didn't understand what he had done wrong, but he ended up in the infirmary courtesy of Eva and Jo.

The next day he ran into the library and hid in the furthest back corner, figuring no one would bother him there. It was then he noticed a girl sitting on the couch cross legged. She had long blonde hair and wore a green sweater. He was about to apologize when he noticed her eyes were closed. Feeling relieved he tried to sneak away.

"You need not leave." The girl said her eyes still closed. Ezekiel froze in fear. "Do not worry, if you need a place of respite I am happy to provide one."

He approached her cautiously. "You're not mad at me eh?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, I can tell you did not mean anything by your words. You are simply naive." He was relieved by her words.

"Thanks, uh what's your name?" He had yet to ask.

"Dawn." That was a pretty name. He spent every moment not in class hiding here. Dawn didn't seem to mind.

About half a week later he got up the courage to ask how she had known he wasn't sexist. "It's in your aura." She replied.

"What's an aura eh?" He asked curiously.

"Everyone has an aura, it is an energy field that surrounds every living being. It reflects what a person is like. I am among those who can read them. Your aura is that of someone naive and socially awkward. You are sincere and when you've made a goal for yourself you stop at nothing to achieve it."

Ezekiel was impressed but a little put off with how much she knew. "That's not fair eh. You know all this stuff about me and I know nothing about you, aside from the aura thing."

"You need only ask. What do you wish to know?" Dawn asked her blue eyes staring into him.

"What kind of things do you like?" He'd never really gotten the chance to ask a girl what her interests were.

"I enjoy meditation. I like scavenging items, collecting trash, and giving advice. I care deeply for the environment and animals." She answered. Ezekiel perked up.

"I like animals too. I live on a farm and every morning I collect the eggs from the chickens, and bale hay for the cows." He told her.

"I know they appreciate it." She said with a smile.

A couple days later he had been walking through the halls when he'd spotted Dawn. He was about to say hi when three girls approached her. On the left a blonde cheerleader with a mole, on the right a blonde wearing a blue bandanna, and in the center an asian girl with long black hair. He ducked behind a nearby wall.

"Hey freaky aura girl! I heard you've been saying things about us. Things that aren't true. I am not insecure!" The asian girl scowled.

"And I don't have an inferiority complex!" The cheerleader yelled.

"I'm not covering blackheads!" The blonde announced. The other two gave her a disgusted look.

"Lindsey aside you need to keep your mouth shut." The asian threatened.

"I am merely reporting what I saw. I have no ill will towards you, but I will not remain silent." Dawn replied.

The asian girl got in Dawn's face. "No one crosses me. Say goodbye to your social life." She turned her heel and began to walk away.

"That implies she had a social life." The cheerleader smirked following. The blonde looked like she was trying to think of something to say.

"Lindsey we're leaving." The asian said.

The blonde noticed her friends halfway down the hall. "Heather wait for me!"

Ezekiel decided leave Dawn to herself. A few hours later they were in the library together. He wanted to know what that was all about. "Um Dawn earlier I saw you and some mean girls."

"I know, I sensed your presence." She replied, her eyes still closed in meditation.

"Why were they picking on you?" He asked.

"Some people don't like my ability to read auras. They do not understand me, and so I am often at odds with others. I don't mind."

Ezekiel nodded. "I think I get it eh. A lot of people don't understand me either."

"Yes it is something we have in common." She said, her face was a little red. Ezekiel wondered what that was about.

Finally yesterday he had been approached by three guys, a large black man with a white beanie, a blonde with a cowboy hat and Duncan. The blond smiled at him. "Hey little dude, I was looking for you. Here." He handed a card to him. Ezekiel opened it curiously. It was an invitation to a party. "I'm having a bodacious Christmas bash, and I'm inviting everyone."

Duncan frowned. "Are you sure about this dude? Won't your girl be mad?"

The blonde shrugged. "Naw Bridge is chill."

The guy with the beanie nodded. "Yeah and everyone deserves a second chance."

"Alright your funeral." Duncan said. Ezekiel had decided to go but the moment he'd entered he was met with several glares.

/

A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. He didn't want to see anyone so he remained silent hoping whoever it was would find another bathroom. "Ezekiel I know you're in there. I can sense your aura." He sighed, and unlocked the door. Dawn stared at him. "Ezekiel I understand you're worried."

"Yeah, a lot of people are still mad at me." He replied staring at the floor.

"While it is true some are still mad, there are those who are willing to forgive you, you need only apologize." The blonde said encouragingly.

"Well...will you go with me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course." The two of them walked to the main room. It felt like everyone was glaring at him as he entered. He wasn't sure about this but when he felt Dawn squeeze his hand his resolve strengthened.

"I just wanted to say that I know what I said was wrong. I'm sorry, I just didn't know before. Can you forgive me?" He hoped they would.

"Why would we forgive you!" Jo growled.

"Yeah, once a sexist always a sexist." Heather said.

"I still don't trust him." Said a brunette with a gray sweater.

His heart sank. He guessed Dawn was wrong. It was then he heard something positive.

"I don't think it would hurt to give you a second chance." Said a blonde with a blue hoodie.

"I agree." Said a girl with red pigtails.

"I've heard more sexist things come out of Duncan's mouth." Said a girl with teal streaks.

"I assure you, my desire to stay away from you has nothing to do with your comment." A guy wearing a red sweater vest said from next to her. The girl with teal streaks punched him lightly.

"You guys can't be serious!" The cheerleader with the mole exclaimed.

"We are serious. It's the holiday and he's Geoff's guest. So leave him alone." The blonde with a blue hoodie said.

"Whatever he's not worth our time." The asian girl scoffed.

Ezekiel smiled. Sure some people were mad but some people forgave him. Now he could enjoy the party, and it was all because of Dawn. He turned to the blonde only to see her staring upwards. A plant with white berries hung above them. "What's that?"

"Mistletoe, it is said that those who stand underneath it must kiss." She said.

Ezekiel was confused. "Why would that be at the party?"

"I believe Geoff put it up in an attempt to make Gwen and Noah kiss in public." She replied.

"Oh, why?" He asked.

"The two are dating but they rarely kiss in front of people." She explained.

"So does this mean we have to kiss?" He asked his face flushed as he realized they were under said plant.

"Not necessarily." She said. They stood in silence a moment before Ezekiel kissed her. Her lips were soft and it felt amazing. He pulled away.

"Sorry, I guess I should have asked first." He said sheepishly.

"If I didn't want to kiss you I would have stopped you." She blushed.

Ezekiel smiled.. "So do you wanna go to the snack table? I wanna try those little cakes."

Dawn smiled. "I would enjoy that greatly."

A/N: I have updated my profile to include what I hope to be my update schedule for the remainder of the year.


	5. Support-Briammy

A/N: I don't know Bridgette seems like someone who'd help Sammy. They're both into sports, yes I consider cheerleading a sport, and Bridgette seems like the kind of person who'd know the information to help her, I think It's cute and Sammy really does need the support. I don't think anyone's written his ship yet. That said this is the heaviest of the shippmas oneshots. So you may want to skip this one.

Trigger warning: While it does not go into detail this story touches on abuse. Reader discretion is advised.

With respect to the reviewers:

Bridgekiel: Glad you liked it. Yeah Dawn is based on Luna. I just always pictured Ezekiel as naive. Duncan didn't get voted off because by the time he said anything he had made friends with Geoff and DJ, Courtney liked him, and at that point only nine people were left on the team. So unless every other person voted for him, he was safe. The fact that Katie and Sadie got lost helped.

TDFan: I will admit Ezekeil is not one of my favorite contestants but he didn't deserve what happened to him. Thanks for the compliment.

Sammy trod through the snow, the wind sending flakes into her face. Somehow finding a way to the very few spots of bare skin. She was cold, she didn't know how long she'd been out here but it felt like a long time. Her teeth were beginning to chatter. Still the wind blow sending chills throughout her body despite the layer of clothing she wore.

'Just a little further.' She thought desperately. 'If i just keep going I'll get there eventually.' One foot in front of the other the expanse of icy cold white seeming endless. She knew she was close. She had to keep going, she had to get to the house. If she just got to the house she'd be warm and safe.

She struggled to peer through the haze of snow. Was that the house in front of her? She thought it might be, it was the right color, but was the door white? If it was white how was she supposed to see it? Regardless she was following her gut and after walking to this house a number of times she hoped her intuitions was spot on. She tried to focus squinting through the gloom, when she spotted something that confirm her location. A familiar blue jacket was in the window.

With a gasp of relief she began to trudge her way across the yard. She wasn't sure how much longer she could walk for, each step she took required tremendous effort on her part. She would not be swayed. She was not going to spend the night out here in the storm. After what seemed like an eon she reached the porch. With her limbs too tired to move from their slumped position she hit the door with her head. About a minute passed and then the door opened.

A shocked teenager stood within the doorframe. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail. Her eyes a shade of green. A hoodie matching the one in the window upon her person. After a moment the look of shock morphed into one of anger.. "Sammy what are you doing out there!"

"S-sorry B-bridgette but I had to come." She stammered through chattering teeth.

"Why? What possible reason could you have for risking your health in that storm?!" The blonde asked, her undertone one of concerns. It was clear that she was only angry Sammy had put herself in danger.

"I-i'm S-sorry b-ut h-home's a r-real mess r-right now." She admitted. Bridgette's gaze softened at her words.

"Get in here." She demanded grabbing her by the arm and taking her inside. "You have to warm up." She removed her gloves, hat , scarf and coat. She guided Sammy to the couch and sat her on her lap. Sammy blushed. She wanted to ask what she was doing but she trusted Bridgette. The surfer wrapped a thick black around the two of them and held her as close as possible. "Sorry if this is awkward, body to body heat is the best way to warm someone cold." Sammy nodded.

"So what's up at your house?" Bridgette asked. That was just like her to address an important topic upfront.

"Mom and dad won't stop arguing. He says it's her fault, she says it's his fault., but neither of them wants to take blame. Meanwhile I sit there and wonder if it's actually my fault." Sammy admitted.

Bridgette sighed. "I know how much this has affected your family, but you had to tell someone. Amy was emotionally abusing you. You did not nothing wrong in reporting her."

Sammy knew that. She knew that Bridgette had been right to suggest it, but that didn't mean that a part of her thought she had done the wrong thing. She had reported her sister Amy to the police for emotional abuse after she'd discussed the situation with her counselor, yet another idea of Bridgette's. Amy was now in rehab for her toxic behavior and the family hadn't recovered yet. Even though it had been months.

She and Bridgette had met after cheerleading practice one day. Amy had sent her back to the locker room after she had forgotten her cell phone. Sammy had known Amy would be mad if she took too long so she had run through the door and straight into Bridgette.

"Woah are you okay?" The surfer had asked, holding out a hand. Sammy shot up from the floor.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" She apologized quickly. Amy was always taking things she did on accident and convincing people she'd done it on purpose.

"Don't sweat it. Anyway you return for this?" The blonde said kindly holding out Amy's phone. "I saw it on the bench and was going to return it to the lost and found."

Sammy had been so grateful she had hugged Bridgette without realizing it. "Thank you! I was so worried that someone had stolen it!" Upon realizing she was hugging the surfer she had jumped back blushing. "Sorry that was out of line."

"Okay." The blonde chuckled. " Usually, people just thank me, but the hug was nice."

"So why are you here anyway?" She asked in an attempt to move the subject on from her awkward actions.

"I'm on the swim team, and I'm guessing Cheerleader?" She said in a tone that implied she wasn't guessing at all. It was pretty obvious when you considered her cheer uniform.

"Yeah, what's your name, I mean if you don't mind me asking?" She really hoped that wasn't out of line.

"Not at all I'm Bridgette and you are?" She replied as she hefted her dufflebag over her shoulder.

"Same- Sammy. My name is Sammy." She corrected.

"Sammy. That's a nice name. Well see you around." With that Bridgette walked away unaware of the light blush on her face.

'Bridgette, what a pretty name.' She thought but it was not long before Amy yelled from outside. "Samey! Get out here you useless copy!" Sammy had sighed and returned to her sister.

The next time she met Bridgette was at a coffee shop. She had come to get Amy's pumpkin spice latte when she found she was a dollar short. She began to panic Amy would not be happy if she didn't come home with that latte. She didn't want to think on what Amy would do. It was then that a familiar voice said. "I cover the rest." She turned to find it was Bridgette.

"You didn't have to do that." She said nervously.

"No, but I wanted to. Looks like we meet again Sammy." The blonde smiled. Sammy smiled back. No one ever called her Sammy. It was nice to be called by her actual name. "Hey you wanna hang? I was just gonna read anyway."

Sammy really wanted to say yes but Amy was waiting outside. Maybe if she gave her the latte she could come back. "Let me run this to someone."

"Okay but don't take too long." Bridgette replied.

Sammy had taken the latte outside then told Amy she was going to do something. Amy had said she really didn't care and walked off. Sammy was sure she was going to go she her boyfriends and talk all about how her sister was always ditching her. She didn't care too much.

She went inside and walked to the back table Bridgette sat at. She saw the blonde had ordered two hazelnut cappuccinos. "Hey glad you didn't leave me hanging. This is for you." She said handing Sammy one of the drinks.

"You really didn't have to get me anything." Amy always said people only gave her things out of pity.

"Nonsense, I wanted to hang, so I buy the drinks." The surfer insisted.

Alright then thank you." Sammy agreed sitting across from her. The two sipped their coffee in silence a moment. Sammy couldn't help but notice how nice of a green Bridgette's eyes were.

"So you into sports?" The blonde asked.

"Not really. I like cheerleading though." It wasn't a lie. She did like cheerleading. She just didn't like the other members of her squad. "You like to swim?"

"Yes, of course that's not my favorite sport, but we don't have a surf team." Bridgette smirked.

"You can surf?" Sammy asked incredulously. She was nice, hot, and could surf? She blushed as she realized that second one.

"I love surfing. You and the wave are just so in least once you've mastered the waves. To begin with you fall a lot, you have to earn the right to stay on that board, you know?" The blonde took another sip of coffee.

"No, but I can see what you're saying." Sammy replied taking a sip of her own. "So have you ever seen any dolphins?"

"Yeah, the dolphins are my buddies. That's why I wish we'd stop polluting their ocean." She was an environmentalist too? The two of them continued to talk for about an hour. Sammy wished they could have talked longer but Bridgette had homework.

The next time she saw Bridgette the blonde had sought her out at school. She grabbed her by the hand and guided her to a secluded spot. She had a serious look on her face. "Sammy, are you okay?"

Sammy wasn't sure where she was going with this. "What do you mean?"

"Sammy yesterday the swim team went for coffee. I saw you and cheer squad." Her heart sank. No Bridgette the one girl who didn't know what an absolute failure she was, had seen her with the others. There was no way she'd like her now.

"If you don't want to hang out with me anymore, I understand." She said trying not to cry.

"No Sammy. I've taken a few classes on helping people and I noticed a few signs before. After I saw the way the cheer squad treated you, I was almost certain, and now that you're reacting like this, I'm sure of it. Sammy I think you're being emotionally abused." The blonde's held nothing but concern.

"Abuse? But I thought abuse was physical?" She had asked.

"No Sammy emotional abuse is a real thing. A real thing that is sadly overlooked a lot. Tell me how does Amy treat you?"

Sammy was scared to say anything. What if Amy found out? Looking at Bridgette's earnest face she sighed. "Well she always yelling at me, telling me I'm nothing more than a copy of her. She calls me worthless, makes me do all kinds of things for her, and when I try to say no she acts like I owe her something."

Bridgette hugged her close. "You need to talk to someone. Don't worry I'll help you." After that Bridgette had gotten her a counselor and eventually she had reported Amy.

Sammy was broken from her thoughts when Bridgette set her on the couch. "You've stopped shivering." Oh so she had. "Now stay put, I'm going to get us some hot cocoa." As She left Sammy sighed. She liked Bridgette, she knew she liked Bridgette as more than a friend, but she was too scared to say anything. What if Bridgette didn't like her?

She heard the sounds of her friend returning. "Here, careful it's hot.." She said handing her a cup. Sammy stared into the brown liquid unsure of her resolve. Did she tell her? Her thoughts were interrupted by Bridgette. "Seems like something's on your mind? Remember you can tell me anything you know?"

Sammy took a deep breath. "Bridgette I li-" She couldn't say it. "Bridgette I li-" She was trying but she couldn't get the words past her tongue. Maybe if she broke it up. "Bridgette I li-ke you."

Bridgette sighed. "I know. I like you too."

"Then what's the problem?" She asked because their was one clearly.

"Sammy your life's a mess right now. You're still going through therapy and you're still affected by Amy's abuse. I think you should focus on your mental health right now." The blonde grabbed her hand. "If you still have these feelings after that I'll be here."

Sammy smiled and squeezed her hand back. "I can wait."


	6. Detention-Doey

A/N: I'll admit, this is my favorite fanon ship for Duncan. The reason is simple, Zoey like Courtney is someone follows the rules and doesn't often take risks. Once she takes a risk she is consumed by it, and she wants more. This means she and Duncan have the same dynamic as Duncan and Courtney, but with less arguing. Zoey is unlikely to try and control his every move as well. So I love this ship.

With respect to the reviewers:

TDFan: I always strive for plausibility in my ship fics.

Bridgekiel: I don't think most people would have, and yeah Dawnette is cute but I prefer Dalla. (Dawn x Ella)

Zoey was dreading this afternoon. It was the last day before winter break and all the other students were gone. She should be headed home to enjoy about two weeks of uninterrupted glee. Instead she was heading for detention.

Zoey had heard tale of detention. Only the worst students ended up in those situations. People like Scott, Jo, and Eva. Sometimes people like Geoff got sent to detention but even then he was friends with everyone so he didn't need to worry.

Zoey had very little in the way of friends, and she didn't like to get in trouble. She mostly tried to keep her nose clean. The only way going to detention would be worse is if she were a nerd.

She reached the door for detention and took a deep breath. She could do this. Just before she knocked upon the door it opened. Mr. Hatchet glared at her. She swallowed. "Hi I'm here for detention?" He gestured for her to enter and she was surprised to find only one other person in the room. Mr. Hatchet led her to one of the nearby seats and stomped to the front desk, grumbling about stupid kids making him lose vacation time.

"Hey red, what are you in for?" She heard from across the room. She looked towards the other occupant in surprise. She hadn't really looked at him before. She could see he had a green mohawk, several piercings, and a unibrow. He wore a shirt with a skull on the front and low hanging pants.

She looked around. "Um are you talking to me?" She asked.

"Well I don't see anyone else here." He replied his brow raised.

"I guess we're the only ones dumb enough to get detention right before the break." Zoey said with a sigh.

"You mean the only ones daring enough." He corrected. "So like I said before, what are you in for?"

Zoey figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him. "So this annoying jock Lightning was picking on my friend Camron. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. So I decked him in the face."

The delinquent chuckled. "Oh man that is good! I'm just here for destruction of school property."

"Destruction of school property?" She questioned.

"Hey the way I figure it, if I wanna carve a skull into my desk, that's my business." He shrugged.

"Well they are really old." Zoey admitted. Honestly they could stand to get desks that weren't covered in splinters.

He reached across the table, a fist outstretched. Zoey smiled and returned the fist bump. "You know what? You're alright red. The name's Duncan."

Zoey blushed as she realized she had yet to introduce herself. "I'm Zoey."

"Zoey huh? It cool if I call you red?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind." She was pretty easygoing. She sighed. "I wish we weren't stuck here."

"You feel bad about what you did?" Duncan said.

"No, Lightning totally deserved it. I'm just mad I got caught." It was true. While Zoey didn't like confrontation, she rarely regretted it.

"Well we don't have to stay here." He replied his brow raised.

Zoey blinked. "We don't?"

"So, how do you feel about sneaking out red?" The delinquent asked.

Zoey frowned, she didn't like breaking school rules. She wanted people to like her, and she didn't think most people liked rule breakers. She thought about escaping and a thrill of excitement went through her. She wanted more of that excitement. She smirked. "Why not? What are they gonna do give me detention?"

"Now you're speaking my language." Duncan smirked.

"But how exactly are we going to get past Mister Hatchet?" she asked.

"I've got it covered. A friend of mine should be coming." Not a minute after a muscular black guy in a green shirt entered the room. He had a mug of cocoa in his hand. Zoey thought she recognized him as one of the students who helped with lunch.

"DJ?" Mr. Hatchet said. "What are you doing here?" He didn't seem to mind the teen was here, which was a surprise in and of itself.

"I heard you were working late and thought you might like some of my cocoa." He said.

"Well that's real nice of ya." As Mr. Hatchet was talking to DJ Duncan gestured for her to follow him. Zoey nodded and the two began to crawl out of the room. She felt a rush of adrenaline run through her. She was really doing this wasn't she? They neared the desk and She felt her heart in her mouth. DJ was mentioning he had put some extra marshmallows in the cocoa. She hoped he could hold off a little longer.

Finally, the two reached the door and snuck behind DJ. The moment they were out of that room they began to run. It was only seconds later that they heard Mr. Hatchet yell down the hall at them. "You get back here maggots!" Zoey felt her heart beat fast. She didn't know if she was going to make it but rather than being terrified she was excited. They burst out the doors and ran across the parking lot. They didn't stop until they were a block away.

"That was amazing!" She cheered blushing as she realized she'd started holding Duncan's hand at some point during the run.

"Nice job red." He complimented. The two walked in silence for a minute. "Hey red? You up for a game?"

Zoey kind of wanted to go home. At the same time, she was curious what kind of game Duncan played. "What kind of game?"

"Have you ever heard of the pocky game?" He asked.

"I think so? You put a stick of candy in between your lips and someone takes the other end." She said.

"Right, and then you take turns taking a bit in your mouth at a time and the last person to back away wins." He finished explaining.

"I don't have any pocky." Zoey noted.

"I've got a peppermint stick." Duncan said pulling the candy out of his pocket. "So, you wanna play?"

She wasn't sure, yet she found herself agreeing. One side of the peppermint stick was placed in her mouth the other in his. She felt somewhat nervous, but she took a bite. He took a bite. She took her next one quickly and the next with no hesitation at all. She was in it now and there was no way she was backing down. Their lips continued to grow closer but Zoey wasn't paying attention. All she knew was that Duncan wasn't stopping so neither was she.

Their lips touched and her eyes widened in surprise, a blush lighting her face. His lips were rough but the kiss itself was tender. She could feel the passion in it. After a bit they pulled apart. Once Zoey regained her senses. She had only one question. "Who won?"

Duncan smirked at her. "We both did.


	7. Snow-Bethinsey

A/N: Let's face it these two are really cute together, and they have great chemistry. Lindsey loves Beth the way she is and the two of them have gone through a lot together. So yeah I ship it.

With respect to the reviewers:

TDFan: Yeah I love Doey too. Glad you liked it.

Bridgekiel: Yeah I prefer ships with a level of believability too.

The winter break had just started and while others were getting up to mischief, Lindsey and Beth were going with the old standby, playing in the snow. Beth knew it would be seen as childish by many of her peers, but she didn't care. She wore a green coat and pink gloves, while Lindsey wore a blue coat and red gloves. They were in Lindsey's yard currently working on making a snowman. Beth was working on his torso while Lindsey made the bottom.

Beth was doing her best to make the torso even. As the center part of a snowman it was integral that it be balanced, or the whole thing would fall apart. So Beth had endeavored to make as close to a perfect sphere as she could. She paused a moment to catch her breath. She was pretty sure it was big enough.

"Beth I need your help. Mr. Snowy's butt is getting hard to push." LIndsey called. Beth couldn't help but giggle. Lindsey was so pure.

"Of course I'll help!" She agreed happily. The two of them began to push the large ball towards the middle half. Beth couldn't help but notice how close she was to Lindsey. The blonde's eyes were focused on the task at hand. Something for which she was grateful as it meant she wouldn't see her blush.

Once they got the ball to the torso the two picked up the near perfect sphere and placed it on top. Now they only needed the head. While Lindsey went inside to get decorations Beth made the head. She was just finishing when the blonde returned.

"Okay so, I couldn't find any coal, but I do have these big rhinestones from a jacket I don't like, a fresh carrot and an apple slice." Lindsey explained as she dropped a box of things on the ground. She produced said items from her pockets.

Beth lifted the head and placed it on the snowman. The two then proceeded to place the rhinestones for eyes, carrot as nose, and apple slice as a mouth. They found two sticks and placed them for studied the snowman. "What do you think he needs?" She asked.

"He needs a fashionable scarf." Lindsey declared. She reached into the box she brought out with her and pulled out two scarves. One had green and blue stripes, the other red and white. "What one do you like?"

"The green and blue one, it's a better contrast." She replied. While this was true, the real reason was because the blue matched Lindsey's eyes.

"Okay," The two wrapped the scarf around the snowman's neck. Well where the neck would be if he had one. Lindsey nodded in approval. "You're right, it does contrast better. Next he needs buttons. We can use these old fake beads from a necklace I broke." The beads came in red and blue. They put them onto the snow man's torso. The blonde studied the snowman once more. She snapped her fingers. "I know the finishing touch." She placed a fez on his head. "Fezes are all the rage right now."

"He looks great!" Beth exclaimed, proud of the work they'd done.

" 's the most fashionable snowman ever!" Lindsey beamed.

Beth admired the snowman. He really did look great. She turned to congratulate the blonde only to receive a snowball to the face. After recovering from her surprise she got a determined look on her face. "I'm gonna get you!" She called as the blonde ran away giggling.

She crouched down and made a snowball then began to run after her friend. Lindsey had ran around the corner of the house, Beth followed and managed to get about a foot or so behind her, the blonde had the advantage of longer legs. She threw her snowball only to have Lindsey run around a tree, her ammo splattering uselessly against the bark.

The blonde knelt down to make another ball. She returned the favor the two in a race to see whom would finish first. Unfortunately for her Lindsey did, the result was a second snowball hitting her. Lindsey began to run again as Beth finished her ball. She wasn't that far away, so in an attempt to salvage some merit within the fight, she threw her ball at Lindsey. It hit her straight on causing the blonde to fall down in the snow.

Beth ran over worried about her friend. "LIndsey I'm so sorry!" to her surprise the Blonde laughed. She began to move her arms and legs. It took Beth a moment to realize what she was doing.

"Come on Beth! You can make a pretty snow angel too!" She exclaimed.

Beth plopped down next to her and began to make her own snow angel. She didn't think hers would be as nice a Lindsey's considering her short limbs and stout nature. Then again Lindsey was beautiful. Was comparing herself to the blonde really fair? She didn't think Lindsey would like her to think down on herself. She was always telling her how nice she looked. How pretty things looked on her. Lindsey truly thought she was beautiful. In reality she was the beautiful one. Both inside and out.

"Beth are you cold? Your face is red." the blonde noted. Beth realized she had stopped making her snow angel. She was looking at Lindsey lying against the snow. Her blonde hair stood out from the snow like a halo.

"Lindsey?" Beth began.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked, looking at her earnestly.

"...Never mind." Beth didn't want to ruin her friendship with Lindsey.

At the end of the day the two went inside and sat on the couch drinking hot cocoa. Lindsey giggled. "Okay I know we're supposed to wait until Christmas but I got you something!" With that the blonde handed her a small gift wrapped in pony paper. "Come on open it!" She exclaimed her eyes brimming with excitement.

Beth unwrapped the present and beamed. In a small box lay sparkling pink flower necklace. It was amazing, Lindsey knew her so well. It was covered in glitter, and had a small silver bead in the middle. "I love it. Lindsey, I have something for you too."

She handed the blonde her own small gift. It was wrapped in bumblebee paper. Lindsey unwrapped her present and gasped. It was a silver locket with a unicorn head carved into it. "It's beautiful." She said in amazement.

"Not as beautiful as you." Beth found herself saying. She gasped, maybe Lindsey wouldn't notice.

"Beth? You've been kind of spacey lately, Believe me I know spacey. I'm the queen of spacey. At least Henna says so." She paused. "Anyway, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Beth took a deep breath. "Lindsey, I really like you."

"I like you too Beth." The blonde said obliviously

"No like you as more than a friend." she replied.

"Like a best friend?" Lindsey asked still not getting it.

"No, like a girlfriend." Beth whispered.

"Um? Okay?" Lindsey blinked.

Beth sighed. "Lindsey, if I kissed you would you be mad at me?"

"No, of course not." She replied. Beth leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were full, soft, and tasted like cherry lip gloss. When she pulled away the blonde blinked in confusion. "I thought you meant on the cheek. Normally only boys kiss me on the lips." Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh you like me!"

"Yeah Lindsey you're really beautiful and popular, but you have a good heart. You treat me like an equal. So I like you a lot." Beth whispered. "It's okay if you don't-" Her words were cut off by the blonde's lips. After about thirty seconds they parted.

"I like you too." Lindsey beamed.


	8. last Christmas- Noette

A/N: This is probably my third favorite Noah ship, because their personalities simultaneously contrast and are similar. Bridgette is open, sweet and forgiving. Noah is closed off, blunt, and judgemental. Both have a laid back approach to life that makes them work. I feel like Bridgette would understand Noah's sense of humor and play along.

With respect to the reviewers:

TDfan and Bridgekiel: That was the idea.

Johnathen Youngs: I ship Dawn with DJ, Ella, Ezekiel, and B. I hate dott.

Bridgette stared at the present before her. It was a simple present wrapped in plain red paper. It wasn't something you'd expect her to be hung up on. It was not the present that was causing her pause but rather what it represented. The last time she had given someone a similar gift things had not gone well. She would be opening herself up to be hurt.

Last year she had gone to school on the first day to find amongst all the familiar faces, a new one. He was the most beautiful specimen of man she'd ever lay eyes on. Latin skin tone, dark hair that she desperately wanted to run her fingers through, green eyes, and the most charming smile.

She was so distracted that she ran into another person instead of hitting the floor she found herself being caught by the man she'd been fantasizing about. He was all muscle, she felt so supported in his arms. She blushed as he spoke his Spanish accent only drawing her in more.

"Are you okay? I would hate to see you fall." He said flashing her that perfect smile.

"Oh, I'm- I'm alright it's cool." She giggled. Had she been in a better state of mind she would have been embarrassed.

"That is good, one as beautiful as you should not be hurt." He schmoozed .

Was this really happening to her? She couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not. He seemed too perfect to be real, let alone interested in her. "Oh I'm not beautiful…" She responded still in a daze.

"Your humbleness is inspiring." The charmer said bringing her to her feet. "I am Alejandro Burromuetro, and to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

"Oh, um I'm nice, it's Bridgette to meet you." She stumbled blushing as she realized her mistake. "I mean, I'm Bridgette it's nice to meet you."

Alejandro gave her hand a chaste kiss. "The pleasure is mine. I must leave for class but perhaps I'll see you later?"

"I hope so." She replied.

/

It wasn't until art class that she saw him again. He was already seated at an easel. He smiled as she walked in. "Hello Bridgette, it seems meeting again is fate."

"Yeah, um do you know if we have assigned seats in this class?" She asked.

"The teacher said where we sat was our choice, though might I suggest here?" He replied, patting the seat next to him.

"Sure!" She agreed sitting on the stool. From her other side she heard a scoff. She rolled her eyes. "Noah, I didn't know you were into art."

The cynic raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you actually managed to tear your eyes away long enough to acknowledge my presence, congratulations." he snarked giving a slow clap.

"Well its nice to see you haven't changed." She snarked back.

"Hey, I see an opportunity I take it." He replied smirking.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"What? I don't seem like the artist type?"The cynic teased.

"No, you seem like the type to draw a couple lines and call it minimalist." She admitted.

"Please, I'm lazy not a hipster." He said drolly.

Bridgette was about to retort when she was tapped on her shoulder. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" A sexy Latin voice asked. She jumped a blush on her face.

"We're not really friends, just friendly acquaintances." She corrected. "Noah this is Alejandro. Alejandro this is Noah."

The Spainard held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet an acquaintance of the lovely Bridgette."

Noah grabbed his hand but didn't bother shaking. "Smooth, how much did it cost you to sliver plate your tongue?" He snarked. Bridgette looked at Alejandro worried he might not get Noah's sense of humor.

"More than it cost you to sharpen yours." The Spainard replied.

The bell rung and Noah turned to the teacher. Bridgette frowned. That wasn't like him. It was like he was trying to avoid something. Talking to Alejandro maybe? Whatever the reason she didn't have time to think on it now.

/

Over the next several months Bridgette found herself falling for Alejandro more and more. He was always complimenting her. He let her borrow his paintbrush on a day she'd forgotten hers. He helped her with her brush work, improving her art to the point where she was getting A's. At this point Bridgette was sure she had found Mr. Right.

. It was about a month before Christmas when she decided she was going to confess to him. She would give him a present for Christmas a couple days before winter break, and use it to confess. She knew just what to give him. Since he had helped her with her art so much why not give him a painting? She asked the teacher if she could use the art room after school and he agreed since she had an A.

She spent every day after school working on her gift. She painted for hours upon hours trying to put every once of love she felt for him into it. By the time she was done it was so realistic, one might wonder if it was really paint. A day before she intended to give him the gift she was met with a surprising encounter.

"He doesn't deserve it you know." A deadpan voice came from behind her. She turned unamused to Noah.

"Who are you to say that?" She retorted.

"I'm telling you he won't appreciate it. I know you like him, but I'm pretty sure he's playing you." The cynic warned.

"You've never liked Alejandro." It was true, while Noah was never outright hostile towards the Spaniard he wasn't friendly either. He tended to avoid interactions with him.

"Seriously? That's your defense? It doesn't take an IQ of 180 to see how chiseled his smile is. Or the fact that all his compliments could apply to any girl." He pointed out.

"You don't know him." She scowled, her arms folded.

"Neither do you." He sighed.

"I know him well enough." She insisted.

"Fine, but when this blows up in your face, don't say I didn't warn you." Noah said, turning away.

"It's not going to." Bridgette called. Noah paused in the doorway then walked off. She turned back to her painting. She had a lot to do if she was going to give it to him tomorrow.

/

She approached him the next day, a smile on her face. "Hey Alejandro I wanted to give you this."

He picked up the present out of her hand. "It's so exquisitely wrapped I almost feel bad opening it."

"Nonsense, I wrapped it for you." She said blushing at the compliment.

"Very well," He opened the gift and smiled. "Your brushwork is astounding." She was glad he liked it. The painting was of him holding a heart with the words I love you on it.

"I just wanted you to know how I feel." She smiled. He said nothing but expressed his feelings in a passionate kiss.

The next day she was happily walking through the school hallway, unaware of her impending heartbreak. She turned the corner to find Alejandro kissing Heather. Her eyes welled up in tears. She felt like her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. It was then Alejandro noticed her. He quickly pulled away from Heather. "Bridgette! This isn't what it seems like."

Bridgette was about to retort when Heather scoffed. "Please it's exactly what it looks like. Listen up blondie, Alejandro is mine, he never was yours and he will never be yours. Now if you'll excuse me." Heather turned back to Alejandro.

"Well I guess I know how much I meant to you!" Bridgette yelled running away. She could hear Alejandro calling after her but he was quickly cut off by Heather. 'Let her go. You said you were only using her to make me jealous anyway.' She began to cry, as she ran away from the lie that was Alejandro.

She was leaning against the lockers sobbing when she heard a familiar voice. "Bridgette? What are you doing outside class?"

It was the last person she wanted to see right now, Alejandro and Heather notwithstanding. She looked up to Noah his face as deadpan as normal. "You were right. I just saw Alejandro with Heather," She muttered through tears. "You can gloat now." She didn't really care. It wasn't like he could make her feel worse.

To her surprise rather than gloat she felt Noah wrap his arms around her. He said nothing but Bridgette could feel his support. She cried into his shoulder. At least there was one person who cared.

/

Back in the present Bridgette picked up the gift. Noah had taken the time to help her recover after last year. He was never one for cheesy lines or verbal comfort, but he had been there every time she needed to cry. He had given Alejandro warning glances whenever he talked to her. He had somehow managed to dye Heather's hair green. Sure she had dyed it back immediately afterwards but Bridgette appreciated it all the same. If anyone deserved this gift it was him. Having made up her mind she headed to Geoff's party.

She avoided eye contact with Alejandro as she entered. She knew she wasn't over him yet. She wanted to be, but she wasn't. She still found herself glancing at him despite all he'd done. Sometimes she wondered if he even remembered being sweet to her. If he didn't she wouldn't blame him.

She approached Noah. She could feel the eyes of everyone around her. That whole thing with Alejandro had made the school acutely aware of her. She reached him.

"Hey Bridgette, I was wondering where you were, but don't worry I didn't mind being a wallflower." He smirked.

"Noah here." She said handing him the present. The room went silent as he opened it. It was a book of poetry. She waited as he opened the cover.

"You wrote me a poem?

Thank you from the bottom of my heart,

For you have helped me from the start

So I would like to say

You often brighten my day

My broken heart you helped mend

So will you be my boyfriend?"

Noah paused as he finished. "Bridgette this is so cheesy." Bridgette sighed maybe she should have waited… "But the answer is yes."

Bridgette beamed and kissed him. She didn't even care that Alejandro was watching. She'd given her heart and this time he'd said yes.

A/N And so ends our shippmas oneshots. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a happy holiday.


End file.
